One or more axes of a manually-operated machine tool may be retrofitted with a linear encoder. The linear encoder generates position dependent output signals so that the machine tools can be operated as numerically controlled machines.
A method for mounting a linear encoder on a milling machine or mill involves holding the encoder in place on a surface of the mill while marking a mounting hole location on one end of the encoder on the mill. The encoder is then removed and a hole is drilled at the marked hole location. One end of the encoder is then attached to the mill the hole location and secured in place. To do this properly, the fastener is centered in the encoder mounting hole so that a maximum clearance is kept available for the encoder alignment procedure. The encoder is next aligned to the machine travel while being held by hand at the unsecured end. The mounting hole at the unsecured end of the encoder is then marked on the mill. The encoder is then removed again from the mill and the mounting hole on the other end is drilled. Finally, the encoder is reattached to the mill again and realigned.
Longer length encoders that have a center support require that the support be aligned to the encoder ends. The hole location for the support is then machined by either first removing the encoder or covering the entire encoder to prevent chips or other debris from lodging between the encoder and the mill, which may cause misalignment. The center support is then installed and aligned to the top of the encoder end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,348 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0028394 describe methods for mounting an encoder on a machine tool and also describe a mounting tool for facilitating the hanging of an encoder on a machine tool. While the tool reduces the number of steps required to attach an encoder to a machine tool as compared to manual methods that may have been used prior to the development of the tool, a need is believed to exist to further facilitate the mounting process of an encoder or spar to a machine tool.
Each of U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,348 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0028394 is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto.